


the story's all wrong

by Zombiegravitation



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Lyanna Is Alive, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, R plus L equals J, Revenge, Woman Scorned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: Lyanna survives birth and fever complications.  Ned doesn't tell her anything about the sack and word has yet to reach the tower of it. Lyanna returned to King's Landing expecting to see her sister wife alive if imprisoned and is furious upon discovering otherwise.





	

"Where are they? Where are they Robert?" Lyanna snarled. She looked as vicious as a wolf as she stalked around the throne room, her steps slow and carefully as she seemingly circled the throne.

"Where are who? Who are you looking for Lyanna?" Robert boomed, actually stepping off his throne and towards Lyanna.

Lyanna bristled, the snarled lip becoming more pronounced as he neared. She took two large steps back, arms encircling protectively around her front. It was only then Robert noticed the strange bulge over her front.

"My sister-wife," Lyanna spat. There was a strange little emphasis on the words 'my' and 'wife' making sound as if...oh. And many people understood that almost instantly, all except Robert. "And her- my- _our_ children."

"What?"

Lyanna badly wanted to tell him how unattractive he looked, gaping no better than a dying fish. Instead she continued her inquest.

"Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon." Again that strange tone was there, especially around Elia's name. It was almost like a lover's caress, sensual and possessive. And Robert couldn't deny it this time for Lyanna revealed the truth with her next words. "They were mine just as we were theirs."

"We?" Looking down, Robert at least realized what was bulging Lyanna's front. A sling, and in that sling was a baby. And if her words were true that meant - a sneer managed it's way onto his face.

Dragonspawn.

"Myself and my son." Lyanna had no fear for her life or her son's, they would have met with the Gods in that Tower if it hadn't been for Ashara Dayne's intervention. If it was the Gods will for her death so be it. She didn't rely on Robert's affection for her nor the brotherhood he shared with Ned. He would have eventually known whether from her mouth or by others. "I am wife to Rhaegar and Elia, mother of Jaehaerys, and to Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen. And right now all I want to do is see my wife."

Never before had there been a woman proclaiming herself wife to another woman, at least not publicly. Not even when the Targaryens practiced polygamy, did the wives declare a love for each other as they would their husband. Many began to look at Lyanna like she was an aberration.

Robert wanted to strike her, strangle the babe she carried so she would have no distractions from marrying him and bearing his children. But he could not with the eyes of the court watching them so closely. Instead he used his words to be cruel...or so he thought.

"Unless you plan to meet the Stranger, you will not ever be seeing them."

Lyanna paled, "Even the children? Were you really such a reprehensible beast that you slaughtered innocents for a stupid and uncomfortable throne?"

Robert wasn't even allowed an answer. Lyanna was much more adept at being cruel than he thought.

"I never wanted you. I knew about your temper, your boozing and your whoring. I knew marriage would never stop you despite your and Ned's claims otherwise. Tell me, can we even walk a mile in any direction before we stumbled upon one of your bastards? Can we Robert?

"I would not let myself be that woman. The shamed woman, the beaten broken one, the one who wished for death. This news is not something that will kill me, it is just another tragedy I can add to my generous supply. I will escort their bodies to be buried in the Water Gardens, I will mourn them. But they would want me to live and move on, not with you. Never with you! I will always carry them in my heart, a place you will never know!" Lyanna paused to lick her lips. Ned came to stand beside her along with numerous Northern Bannermen. "This is my choice and you will know it. All will know that I, Lyanna, last living wife of Rhaegar Targaryen have spurned you and your name. If you choose to come after me or my son, you will bring another war on your head. One that no one will want and would never thank you for. Because winter will come and your tale will end in fire and blood."

And with that Lyanna turned away from Robert, quickly enclosed into a guard of her men as she went to search her dead family.

**Author's Note:**

> This came while I was writing a chapter for my other fic 'dreaming that the antidote is orgasm' and I was like I need to write it but it doesn't fit here. Damn! So here's an excerpt from a fic that has yet to be. This might become part of a larger fic later but for now is complete as is. 
> 
> For me, Lyanna has always been a mix of Sansa and Arya's traits. Like Sansa she was lovely, feminine and believed in stories/songs. And like Arya she always wanted to fight and learn things like the boys and she did, it was easier for her with no mother or sisters stopping her. For the most part she is sweet and good humored but like her brother Brandon she has a vicious temper when provoked.


End file.
